She who cries
by Earth Dragon
Summary: A young girl with great power resides almost lifelessly in a great temple while a young boy searches for a cure. Destinys intertwined they meet. There is a great quest ahead. Will they survive all that is in store for them? AU. please review! ^_^
1. tale of misery/history of the immortal p...

Ok… I really don't remember how I got his idea and it might seem a little lame but oh well. I wrote this while under the influence of Lord of the Rings, Insomnia, leftover birthday cake and coca cola (note: the last to aren't a good mixture) 

Also the lack of Lina/Zel fics has got me down. Anyways please review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She Who Cries : Prologue

By: earth dragon aka. edra

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She who cries golden tears. She is alive yet dead, her body lives but her soul is gone. Don't be fooled, she wasn't always like. Her soul had fled when she was only seventeen, but she is the immortal princess, one of the few true chosen of the gods. Though some believe otherwise. The story is that one day something of great sadness took place in her life and she has cried golden tears ever since. It was said her beloved had fallen and her soul was taken along with his, but no one knows for sure what really happened. 

She now resides in the great temple of Saminia where the elves care for her but only the elfin priests are allowed near or to look upon her face. No human is allowed to see her; though she is human or at least seems to be. She is said to be amazingly beautiful; eyes of ruby, skin of ivory silk and hair of fire, though extremely childlike in appearance for she had stopped aging at 16. She is a little thin and some say a little short also, but still beautiful. She bathes in the springs of Calmea, clothed only in the finest elfin cloths but that is all for she doesn't eat or drink. She doesn't talk either. She is a living porcelain doll, delicate and beautiful but not alive. Not truly alive.

All she does is cries and it seems to be all she wants to do. She holds within her a great power but it may never be revealed. It is said she sits on a great sphere in the middle of a great fountain full of her golden tears. That is where she cries until she is called upon. It is also said the animals love her and wherever she walks is blessed. But, an elfin prophecy proclaims that one day something shall give her tears reason to stop and she shall live again, leave her elfin sanctuary to save this world but only to disappear not long after. But it has been many centuries since and only few of the elves remember it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok everyone I hope it was ok please tell me if you want more and Please Review!!! ^_^ 

_~edra~_   


	2. Finally....(the story gets somewhere... ...

Ok here's chapter one. Sorry I took so long but I got no time *cries* my life sucks!   
Ok the slayers don't belong to me. Nor does anything for that matter. It all belongs to my mom. She just loans me stuff. As soon as I hit 18 its hit the road for me. *bawl* Anyways.. enough rambling. Err... sorry if anyone is disappointed... and Zel is wayyy OOC.   
  
She who cries  
Chapter One  
By: edra  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zedigas! I think I found it!" shouted Gourry  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is ZELGADIS!!!!" shouted said person  
  
"oops sorry Zegladis"   
  
"close enough.. anyways did you say you found the road?"  
  
"yeah its right over there. Sheesh, if I didn't know better I'd think they were tryin to hide the place" said Gourry   
  
*sweadrop* "never mind that lets just go" said Zelgadis  
  
"um why are we trying to find the temple again?"  
  
"because Gourry, it may lead to my cure!"  
  
"Cure? For what?"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
They walked on the without stopping only to rest for the night as their mission was of great importance.   
  
Next day...  
  
"Gourry! Hurry up!! I think I see it!" shouted Zelgadis  
  
"I'm hurrying! Geez, I don't run as fast as you remember"  
  
At said temple........  
  
"Wow! This place is big!" said Gourry   
  
Zelgadis on the other hand just looked in awe.  
  
"Ahem," said (?) one of the priests, calling their attention to himself. "May I ask why you are here?"   
  
"We are here to pay homage to the crimson lady. I need to ask of her a favour." replied Zelgadis   
  
"I don't know how you found this place but hear this, no one but the elvin priests are allowed to see the crimson lady not humans and especially not demons" said the priest  
  
"Why is it that only elves are allowed to see her?" he asked   
  
"That is none of your business" said the priest.  
  
"I need her to cure me! I am not a monster originally! I was human but was cursed so I need a cure! Please!" said Zel 'i'm so near! I can't back down! I need my cure don't you see!' thought Zel  
  
"Maybe the curse was well deserved" replied the priest.  
  
"Hey Zel did you see fountain? It looks cool" said Gourry who was lokking around in great awe also.  
  
"Please! I'm begging you!" said Zel pleading desperately with the priest (edra: hey wouldn't you?)  
  
"No, I'm sorry but I can't. It is forbidden. Now forget this place and go" said the priest.   
  
"Fine, I'll leave" he said finally "Gourry! Come we are leaving!"   
  
"Already? But we just came!" said Gourry in protest  
  
"Farewell. May you have a safe journey home" said the priest   
  
"Goodbye" answered Zel while turning around  
  
"Can't we at least rest first?"   
  
"We can go to an inn, there should be one a few miles from here" said Zel. He then started to walk away  
  
"Ok" said Gourry. "Hey wait on me!" He then ran to catch up with Zelgadis  
  
After walking a bit more Zel suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey Zedilsag! Why are you stopping?" asked Gourry  
  
"It's Zelgadis but keep quiet and stay here. Don't move until I get back ok?" said Zelgadis  
  
Upon saying this he left Gourry and traveled back to the temple.  
  
'I gotta get in' he thought (edra: remember peeps! This is an AU story k?)  
  
The priest that was tending the garden was thankfully still there and was seemingly turning around to reenter the temple. Zelgadis kept his spell in place. The invisibility spell would only last an hour and time was running short. If only he had had the time to perfect it. This form only allowed the spells use once a day for one hour so he had to hurry. Upon seeing the priest nearing the temple steps he leapt out of the tree without a sound and walked as swiftly as he could without making any noise and slipped through the doors along with the priest. All he knew was that he hoped the place wasn't too heavily guarded.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok peeps! I know this chapter is really short and all but I'll make it up to ya. I'll write the next chapter soon k? (for those who actually want to read the rest. I notice I really don't get much reviews (but then again I don't write that often) so please, please, please! Review! P.s - I'm really sorry about the short chapter people! Please forgive me *puts on cute face* oh and let me know if I should continue k ya'll?  
Thanks ya'll! ^_^  
~edra~ 


End file.
